


Like father. Like son.

by greensilverserpent



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: The fathers are just as bad as the sons.





	Like father. Like son.

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-01-05 06:19pm to 06:25pm & 10:30pm to 10:46pm  
> Dedication: My birthday gift for my beautiful wife. Happy birthday, honey. Hope you like it.

"Legolas, this is not a good idea."

"And why not?"

"Your father will kill us."

"Only if it goes wrong."

"Only if - have you already lost your head? He'd never allow this in the first place."

"He's not that bad, Estel."

"He'll still kill us."

"Only if we fail."

"We will."

"If you say so."

"Legolas!"

"Since when are you such a pessimist, my friend?"

"Since the incident with the bush, I reckon."

"That's been years!"

"Three decades but it doesn't change that your father will kill us or -"

Two screams could be heard, together with a loud crash while the two friends fell several feet down, thankfully landing on something soft - and muddy.

When both had gotten up and checked themselves for broken bones, Legolas began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. But I think now your father will kill us too."

"Why?"

"Because he explicitly told you not to get dirty before the party."

***

"Do you think they'll make it?"

"Which part? The back in one piece or the clean?"

"I told them not to go."

"Since when do either of them listen? Besides, the clean part will never happen. No matter how many times it's said."

"True. Even Legolas seems to obtain dust and grime whenever those two go on a spree."

"At least they're normally coming back unharmed, except for their clothes."

"Normally, yes. But I swear I need a new wardrobe for my son every time yours stays for a few weeks or Legolas stays with yours."

"They seem to prefer the more human way in this aspect, yes."

"You never did."

"I, unlike one of my sons, have found pleasure in not making too much trouble."

"Should I now thank you for the 'not too much' part? You were a handful too and we both know it."

"You just never accepted a 'no' when you didn't want to hear one."

"I decided what I would or wouldn't do. And you shouldn't have questioned my decisions."

"You always insisted on dragging me along!"

"Then you shouldn't always have inquired what I was up to. If I had left you behind, you would have gone straight to my father."

"You're kidding me."

"I know you would have, Elrond."

"I wouldn't have."

"Oh yes, you would."

"Wouldn't."

"Would."

"Oh for - just forget it. Let's find those two new clothes before the guests see them - yet again."

"That also wasn't my fault - the last time."

"Thranduil?"

"Yes?"

"Just for tonight, please refrain from any further comments. Just this once."

"If you insist."

"Please."

Thranduil held his tongue then, too happy to hear this particular word out of Elrond's mouth. It had been a long time since he'd had this particular pleasure. Maybe he should do this more often. Yes, this sounded like a good idea. A very good idea. After the party, of course.


End file.
